Dark Intentions
by chocolatepiewithcookiecrumbs
Summary: Dark is back, and he is determined to get the country he always wanted. But can Link do anything to stop his darker self? Or will he be forced to give up his body to the demon side of him?
1. Chapter 1

Zelda stood, shocked at what she had just commanded her guards to do. This man was a criminal, so bad, he had to be blinded for everyone to be safe.

"Stop. Don't hurt him." Zelda spoke once more. Impa stood.

"Your highness, I realize how you feel, but he must be killed. He has done several crimes." Impa reasoned.

"I do not care! Take the cloth from his eyes and I will prove to you."

"Thanks sweetheart." The man mocked. The bag was lifted from his face to reveal a grin only a criminal could wear, dirty blonde hair spilling everywhere, and red eyes.

It was the hero. But it wasn't at the same time.

* * *

**_One month earlier_**

"Princess Ruto needs therapy." Zelda laughed out. "I cannot believe she thought you'd marry her!"

"Yeah, but as long as I got that medallion." Link laughed out.

"Sneaking out is fun!" Zelda sighed. After Ganon was defeated, the pair went back seven years with the memories of Ganon's rule. They were now adults. The hero was nineteen while Zelda was only sixteen. The two were at lake Hylia dipping their sore feet in the water.

"And Darunia, man, he has a funny way of showing love." The hero laughed out.

"Naburoo seems nice." The hero's smirk disappeared.

"Yeah, maybe to you."

"What is it with you and Naburoo?"

"She isn't nice to me. Anyway, let's just change the subject."

"I miss the time when I was Sheik and you didn't know." Zelda sighed.

"Why?"

"Because, it was so nice not having to wonder if you got captured by Ganon, maybe that... Nevermind. It was just fun being able to flip in the air, fight, and... other things." Zelda smiled.

"Your highness!" A palace guard called. "Your highness!"

"And our fun is ruined." Zelda grumbled.

"Your highness! You know you are not allowed-"

"To go out with a proper guard I know. But shouldn't Link count?"

"Please your highness, he might have saved Hyrule but he did choose not to take the test to see if he was worthy enough to protect you."

"And saving the entire land didn't prove it enough?" Zelda shot back.

"I am only following orders. We need to get you back to the castle. And the fact that Link sneaks you out of the castle grounds doesn't help your situation." Link growled slightly to himself and looked into the water. The guard and Zelda walked away and left Link alone.

He sighed and looked at the colorful fish in the water, noticing something black and purple, almost like a rock, sitting at the bottom of the lake. The hero took off his tunic and chainmail and slipped into the water, diving down below the surface where he picked up the rock and swam upwards.

"What a strange rock..." Link looked at it and shrugged, putting it in his pocket. "Come on Epona. We better get back to Castle Town." Epona neighed happily that she was being addressed by her master. Link got on Epona, throwing just his tunic on, and riding off as fast as he could.

* * *

The hero stayed at Hyrule castle thanks to Zelda. He really didn't like the idea of being a grown man and staying at a forest full of kids.

He wasn't ever going to go back to the desert or where the Zora's were, and Kakarico was good, but the Gorons were friendly, but not at the same time. Link was born in Hyrule, that's where he'd probably stay.

He ended up going to bed early feeling exhausted from trying to get Epona to calm down after a kid scared her. He put the rock on the table by his bed and rolled over, closing his heavy eyes. and just like that, he was out.

The rock started pulsing a purple color, and like it had a mind of it's own, it rolled onto the bed to the upper back over the hero. And slowly, it attached itself to his skin, merging within the body of the hero.

He didn't even stir, there was no pain or anything. The rock sealed the skin behind it making a part of Link's skin black as the night sky.

* * *

"I guess you can say, I'm grounded." Zelda sighed. Impa stood by Zelda's shoulder. She had gotten older, but she still knew how to take someone out. "And I have royal duties to attend to."

"Like what?" Where did that question come from? Link would never ask something like that.

"Like..." Zelda thought for a minute.

"She has to sign contracts, meet with the sages, meet with the counsels, read and make new laws enforcing no more sword fights in the streets-"

"Yeah, the _fun_ stuff." Zelda groaned. "It's what I get for becoming queen. Oh, and there's a hanging tonight. Mind coming? I never feel safe without you there to protect me." Zelda smiled.

"Of course I'll come. Everyone will be gone from their shops anyways, what's the fun of hanging around a dead town?"

"Great! See you at eight!" Zelda turned and walked down the long hallway, most likely ignoring Impa's warning and commands.

_'Finally, I thought she'd never leave.' _ Link turned and found no one standing behind him, then, who said that? _'I swear when I become king my life will not be as boring.'_

"Hello?" The hero turned all directions and couldn't find anyone speaking. He turned back to where Zelda was to find a dark see-through figure leaning against the wall. He was _so _familiar.

_'Hello hero. Remember me? You probably do. Oh how I miss the times we shared in the water temple.'_ The person didn't even move his lips to speak.

Link took out his sword and stared at the man. The man lifted his face to reveal crimson red eyes, it was Dark. The exact copy of all the hero's bad thoughts, bad intentions, and Dark was just made out of pure evil.

"Dark." Link growled.

_'I wouldn't talk too loud hero, you are the only one who can see me after all. You see, you and I are two sides of the same coin. After you vanquished me, I could never truly die because that would kill you. So the goddesses simply turned me into a stone and threw me under those waves where I sat for years. I swore I'd have my revenge though. And to my luck, you found me. Did you notice that the stone wasn't where you left it? That was me. We are now one hero and I have complete control.'_

"I don't understand. How are we one?"

_'Oh yes you were asleep for this next part. You see, I inserted myself into your body, and through the night, our souls were fighting over control of our body, but I was always stronger. If I wanted to I could make you draw your blade and kill the queen. I can force you to do whatever I want.' _Dark laughed. '_But the plan I have in mind is much more fun. Just you wait and see, when you least expect my presence, I will be there to ruin your day.'_

And just like that, he disappeared. Link replaced his sword back into it's place and processed Dark's words. When he least expected it...?

And with Dark in control of his body... that would be bad. Did it mean that the hero's soul would soon disappear?

_'No, it doesn't. I am inside of you hero. I can hear your thoughts as well._' Link grit his teeth. He would not loose control of his body! Especially not to someone so evil! He would just have to endure this. And figure out how to get the parasite out of him.

* * *

Link was going to be late for sure. The townsfolk needed help with locking their shops, closing the bride to the entrance, and...!

It just went on.

And on.

And on.

Finally the hero resorted to running to the castle where the crowd gathered to see the criminals get their punishments.

He yelped as he collapsed to the ground and closed his eyes. He couldn't move his body, and he could see out of his body, but it was like his brain wasn't functioning.

Slowly, his eyes opened, blue streaked with red lines as if the blue in his eyes was bleeding. The body stood much to the hero's relief, but it just stood there. He had no control of his breathing, of his blinking, or even of any simple movement.

"I told you I'd be back." His voice echoed around him. The hero tried to move his lips but couldn't and he was left with simple thoughts.

'What are you doing?' Link thought angrily.

"As of right now, you are a piece of _my _imagination. I am stronger than you in _so_ many ways." Dark held out his newly accessible hand and flexed the fingers. "I almost forgot what it was like to have a body." Dark sighed.

_'Give me my body back, **now**.'_ Link hissed.

"And what will you do if I don't? Give me a headache?" Dark laughed before walking forward. "Let's see... Where is the shop I want first?"

* * *

"Link! Where have you been?" Zelda ran up to the hero and grasped his shoulder, turning him to face her.

"I got... busy." The hero smirked.

"You promised you'd come and-"

"Hey," The hero replied pulling out roses. "Here's to make it all up."

_'Once she figures out you **stole **those, she wont be impressed Dark.'_

Dark sighed, ignoring the comment. "Hey, I best be going now. I am truly exhausted my queen."

"... What?" Zelda asked.

"I will just be in my room sleeping. I am very exhausted." Dark turned and walked away leaving Zelda behind.

"My queen?" Zelda whispered in shock. "Link never addressed me as his queen. I've always been of first name basis with him. Why on earth...?"

"Zelda?" Impa called out. "What is wrong?"

"There's something wrong with Link. He isn't acting like himself."

"Why would you say that?"

"First, the smirk plastered on his face. Then the roses. He knows I hate roses so he usually gets me something edible and sweet. And thirdly, he called me his queen... I never call him 'My Hero' and he never said, 'My Queen' in our history of knowing each other. Please keep a close eye on him. I think something's wrong."

"I will my queen." Impa bowed from the waist in respect.

* * *

_'AND I never call her my queen!' _Link yelled.

"Oh shut-up. Be lucky I didn't kill her." Dark rolled his eyes as he walked the dusty path.

"My Hero! Oh Link please help!" Dark groaned loudly and turned around.

"... yes?" Dark asked, apparently bored.

"M-my shop has lost all of its' rupees, and I need help finding them!" The young woman pleaded.

"This is none of my concern, I do not wish to be pestered by peasants like you and don't bother me. I have more important things to do." Dark waved her off and turned back to walking to the castle.

_'Dark! You can't say stuff like that while wearing my body!' _Link hissed.

"Oh please. It's not like they'll figure out it was you who did it." Dark laughed.

_'I didn't do it! **You** did!'_

"I am in your body, hence, you did it." Dark sighed entering the castle. He traveled up the stairs to the long hallways and sighed. "Soon, this will be mine. All mine!"

_'If you hurt this country, I swear I will kill you.'_

"You can't kill me without killing yourself."

_'If I have to kill myself, **so be**** it.**'_

* * *

_WILL YOU PLEASE REVIEW?_


	2. Chapter 2

Well it is official. I am tired of the mail I get about updating my stories. I am having issues with my computer but no one cares right? I should just screw up my computer more and update for you all huh?

Well due to another... fine message I received, _**ALL STORIES I HAVE ARE BEING DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**_.

No I will not give them to anyone for them to finish, I don't know when I'll update again, but my self-confidence is gone.

Here's why (in case you care):

1. I do have issues writing. Fanfic is only for extra practice for me. I fail my writing classes EVERY year.  
2. I am tired of the mean messages. Unless you're going to be nice to me, don't bother messaging me.  
3. My computer is OLD meaning I don't have the money for a new one.  
4. I just lost my house. I am only surviving thanks to one of my friends.  
5. I am only 15. I am NOT a stupid robot that spends 24/7 on the computer.

There's my reasons. Until my self confidence returns, and I have cooled down from my anger, I will update.


End file.
